<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Writing On My Hand by JadesDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878992">The Writing On My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadesDevil/pseuds/JadesDevil'>JadesDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bisexual Piper McLean, F/F, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadesDevil/pseuds/JadesDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper wanted her soulmate to be taller than her. </p><p>Piper wanted her soulmate to have pretty eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper wondered if her soulmate was tall. </p><p>Sure, she dated all kinds of people, and she wouldn’t say that she had a particular type, but she really hoped that her soulmate was taller than her. Maybe dark eyes would be nice, but people who were tall just made Piper feel so safe. </p><p>She looked at her arms, covered in things she’d drawn, little goodnight messages, all in her own handwriting. It had almost been a year since her 17th birthday - the day she started communicating with her soulmate through ink, but they hadn’t replied. </p><p>Glancing around the small bedroom, her eyes stopped at one of her best friends, Leo. He was sitting on a chair and scribbling on his calf furiously. His soulmate replied just an hour after Leo sent his first message. After some talking they came to the conclusion that they were both asexual, but they haven’t stopped talking since. </p><p>Jason was next to him, flicking through the pages of one of Piper’s weird magazines absentmindedly. His arms were completely blank, and he couldn’t write on them - which only meant that his soulmate passed away. Piper knew that if she was in Jason’s position, she would’ve lost her cool days ago. </p><p>“Having problems with your mystery person?” Leo asked, rolling his sleeves back up. Piper sighed an nodded, rolling over on her back. </p><p>“She just…doesn’t respond.” She pouted, thrusting her hand towards her friends. </p><p>Jason pushed his glasses higher onto his face and inspected her arm. “Piper…” He sighed. “Why are you drawing dicks on your arm?” </p><p>Piper shrugged. Leo laughed. “I ran out of things to say I guess, I’m just writing down what comes to mind.” </p><p>Jason sighed and sat back, Piper continued drawing on her hand, now she was drawing flowers, hoping that her soulmate would appreciate this more than penises. Leo was mumbling to himself, Piper wasn’t really paying attention, until one particular question caught her ear. </p><p>“What’s up with Reyna, Jase?” </p><p>Jason looked a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. “I uh…we actually broke up before I came here.” He admitted, and in almost a minute, both Leo and Piper were tackling their best friend to the ground. </p><p>“Tell us. Everything.” Piper muttered. Although she hadn’t met his girlfriend yet (They’d been dating for maybe two weeks) Piper wanted to do whatever she could to make him feel better, and taking from the way Leo was clinging onto him, he had the same thought in mind. </p><p>Jason rolled his eyes, but he didn’t make an attempt to push them off. “Well, she found out that her soulmate could contact her like…a week ago, I think?” He raised an eyebrow. “And since then she said that she wanted to break up with me since I obviously wasn’t the soulmate.” He sighed, looking just a little disappointed. </p><p>“That’t not very nice…” Leo muttered. “But I understand where she’s coming from.” </p><p>Piper nodded in agreement, then she realised something. “Hey even I could contact my soulmate only a week ago, isn’t that cool?” </p><p>Jason gave her a weak smile. “Very cool, Pipes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna needed some more concealer. </p><p>She frowned at her arm as the bus jolted forward. Even after trying to hide them, she could still see some of the things that her soulmate wrote on her arm. It’s not like she didn’t want a soulmate, in fact she was glad that she wasn’t completely left out of the system like some people had been. </p><p>But right now, she had to finish her set of exams and then - then she would talk to her soulmate. Her last exam was in a few days and she didn’t want to get distracted by talking to anyone right now. She wasn’t even sure to reply, since apparently her soulmate had a knack for…inappropriate art. </p><p>The bus finally came to a stop, and outside she could see Frank and Hazel waiting for her, waving their hands excitedly. Tugging on her sleeves, she walked out, giving them both quick greetings as they stood in the middle of the plaza. </p><p>“So.” hazel grinned. “Do you want to find a nice place to work first, or should we go eat something?” </p><p>Reyna frowned, taking in her options. “Let’s work first.” </p><p>As they walked around the plaza, Reyna noticed something else starting to form right around her wrist. She couldn’t help but stare at it for a while, trying to guess what her mystery soulmate was doing now. </p><p>It was drawn in purple pen, one of Reyna’s favourite colours, and as the shape became more and more intricate, Reyna realised that it was a flower. A cute little flower on her wrist, and as much as she tried, she couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>“Reyna, come on!” Frank called out, patting a spot beneath a tree so that they could study in piece. </p><p>Reyna tugged her cardigan even lower and sat behind them. “Soulmate trouble?” Hazel asked. Frank and Hazel knew about Reyna’s problem, but their advice to just talk to them, and Reyna wasn’t going to fall for that. If she started talking to her soulmate, she would too distracted to actually study. </p><p>Hazel took Reyna’s silence as a yes. “It’s just a few more days Reyna, then I’m sure you can talk to whoever it is as much as you want to.” She smiled. “We know you’re nervous, but you want this, that’s why you broke up with Jason, remember?” </p><p>Reyna did remember, her and Jason were only dating for a while, but when she received her first ‘message’ from her soulmate she knew that she couldn’t be with someone she wasn’t meant to be with, it just didn’t feel right anymore. </p><p>Sure, she liked Jason - especially his eyes, but they weren’t meant to be. A part of her felt that they were too alike anyways. But his eyes, oh god. Reyna always knew she had a thing for eyes, she wasn’t partial to any particular colour but there was just something about eyes that caught her attention immediately.</p><p>She wondered if her soulmate had pretty eyes, not boring brown like hers. </p><p>Reyna would’ve spent the next few hours thinking about eyes if it wasn't for her phone ringing. It was Hylla. </p><p>“Yeah?” Reyna answered, raising her eyebrow, her sister never called her until it was something important, she was usually a text person. </p><p>“You’re at the plaza aren’t you?” </p><p>Reyna nodded. “Yeah.” </p><p>“Can you stop by at the shop and buy me some things?” She asked. </p><p>Reyna looked around for a pad but Hylla had already started reciting a shopping list, she wasn’t going to wait for her now. She could always just write to on her arm, but then it would start a conversation with that soulmate of hers. </p><p>Reyna sighed and picked up her pen, bringing it to her arm. </p><p>“Can you say that again?” She asked. </p><p>Then she scribbled a shopping list on her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Piper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lettuce!” Piper yelled. “Lettuce!” </p><p>Jason jerked back on his chair, hitting his head on the wall. “What the hell Piper?” He frowned. </p><p>“They replied!” Piper shrieked, clambering to the blond boy and thrusting her hand out. “Look, they replied!” She sat next to him and twisted her arm so that he could see what was written. Jason fixed his glasses and leaned forward, holding Piper’s arm softly. </p><p>“…Lettuce?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Piper. </p><p>Now that the original excitement was gone, Piper looked at her arm with the same face of confusion. Lettuce? What did they mean lettuce? Was this some sort of secret code? Was she supposed to know what lettuce meant? </p><p>“Tomato…” Jason trailed off, Piper looked down at her arm and sure enough, there was tomato on her arm, and then a neat ‘chicken breast’. </p><p>“Is this like…a grocery list or something?” Piper asked, but Jason was too busy laughing at her, clutching his stomach and almost falling off of his chair. Piper sighed and fell back on her bed, holding her arm up and looking at the list grow longer and longer on her arm, there wasn’t even a little ‘hi’. </p><p>She watched the list get longer and longer, more and more edible items kept on getting added to the list, Piper wondered if maybe her soulmate would say ‘hi’ to her after. </p><p>She didn’t. </p><p>Ten minutes later, when the list was finished, Piper contemplated telling her soulmate that they were being a bit of an asshole for ghosting her when they were supposed to be soulmates but Piper didn’t want to come off as rude? What if her soulmate was blind and it was her friend who wrote the list on their arm? </p><p>Piper could list a hundred more ‘what if’s’ but she decided to be the bigger person and maybe say ‘hi’ again, or just ask them if everything was alright. She ran to the bathroom with a pen, away from Jason because apparently this was still so, so funny to him and sat on the toilet seat. </p><p>She thought about what to say, and how her soulmate would react. What if they were mean, or one of those people who just didn’t believe in then soulmate system? Whatever the mater was, it was Piper’s soulmate and she was going to have to gain the balls to talk to them eventually. </p><p>She scribbled out a little, “Hey, I’m your soulmate.” Onto her hand, and waited, leaning back on the seat and trying to control her breath as she waited for an answer. In what felt like forever, she finally felt the familiar tingle on her arm. </p><p>‘Please only contact me in a few days, I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit of a filler, the next chapter will be bigger I swear!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reyna makes a choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna felt guilty. </p><p>She knew that asking her soulmate to stop writing on her arm was the right thing to do since she needed to focus on her upcoming exams, but she never knew she’d feel like she’d done something incredibly wrong. </p><p>Normally things like these wouldn’t faze her, she told the vice president of their class to shut up every five minutes but for some reason, even though she couldn’t see her soulmate, just imagining what they’d look like when they wrote the small, little ‘Okay.’ back on her hand just made her heart break into little pieces. </p><p>She couldn’t say her exam went all too well, she was busy thinking about how she would apologise to er soulmate, even Frank caught on to her clear discomfort. </p><p>“Reyna?” He asked right after their exam was over. “Is everything okay?” </p><p>Reyna nodded, stuffing her books and pencils in her bag. “Yeah…yeah, I just need to get home right now.” She smiled curtly and waved at her friend before leaving the campus, walking as fast as she could to get home. </p><p>In her bedroom, she sat on her chair and grabbed a purple marker from the table, uncapping it and thinking about what she would write on her wrist. </p><p>After she told her soulmate to stop, she hadn't done anything for two days, and Reyna had to admit that she missed all the doodles and the ‘good mornings’. </p><p>She decided on scribbling a little ‘hey’ on her arm. It would be too weird to straight up apologise to her soulmate but Reyna didn’t want to seem too rude. She added a little heart next to the ‘hey’ just in case. </p><p>She waited for an hour. <br/>Then she made some snacks. <br/>Then she waited another hour. </p><p>She finally felt the familiar tickle on her arm, a small ‘hi.’ was on it, in thin orange pen. </p><p>Reyna couldn’t help but smile, even though she knew that this was far from an actual conversation, and Reyna was terrible at keeping conversations.</p><p>‘I had a test.’ she wrote on her arm. ‘I didn’t want to get distracted, sorry.’ </p><p>She bit her lip and waited for a few minutes, this time the reply was faster. </p><p>‘That’s alright, I understand!   :)’ </p><p>Reyna smiled when her soulmate asked how her exam went, instead of telling them that she was too distracted thinking of them, she said that her test went pretty well actually. </p><p>They talked until 2 am after that, conversation just ran like water. Reyna’s soulmate was pretty different from her - but not in a bad way. She had many friends and she liked dance and business management. From what she said, she also liked to sing, which Reyna found really interesting. </p><p>‘I realised I didn’t ask.’ Reyna wrote when she remembered something. ‘What’s your name.’ </p><p>The response came pretty fast. </p><p>‘Piper Mclean.’ </p><p>When she read the name, Reyna felt her heart skip a beat. </p><p>Piper Mclean. </p><p>Piper Mclean was Jason’s best friend.</p><p>Piper Mclean was her ex’s best friend. </p><p>Reyna sat up, biting her lip as she looked down at her arm. This was bad, this was very bad. Piper probably knew about Reyna, and her breaking up with his best friend and she probably hated Reyna for the same reason. She couldn’t afford that, at least not now. </p><p>‘What’s your name?’ she read on her arm. </p><p>Reyna thought for a bit before picking up her marker. </p><p>‘I think it’s more romantic if I don’t tell you mine.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Piper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does she mean more romantic?” Piper groaned, kicking her feet under the table so that she could hit Jason’s shin. They were at the cafe near school and although Piper had spoken to her soulmate last night, and they talked a lot, Piper still didn’t know her name. </p><p>Heck, she even knew what her soulmates worst fears what, but why didn’t she know her name? Piper would be lying if she said that she wasn’t thinking about this all throughout school, but now that she was while Jason and Leo, maybe she could make sense of it. </p><p>“It sounds a little weird.” Leo looked up from his phone when Jason didn’t answer, finally taking a break from texting his soulmate and beginning to tune into the conversation. “Maybe they’re worried you’ll stalk them on Insta or something?” Leo suggested. </p><p>Piper groaned, taking a spoonful of her ice-cream before turning to Jason and kicking him. Harder. “That’s not a very nice assumption you know.” She said. </p><p>Jason finally looked up. “But would you do it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Piper whispered. </p><p>Jason snorted and Leo leaned over to eat some of her ice cream. “But what if my soulmate is like…fifty?” She asked again, paranoia evident in her voice. None of her friends had actual answers but Leo offered a suggestion nonetheless. </p><p>“Well just hope they have life insurance.” </p><p>Piper would’ve said something if she hand’t felt the comfortable tingle on her arm, which only meant that her soulmate was trying to tell her something. Pulling her sleeve back, she leaned back against the chair and watched the beautiful cursive letters form as Leo and Jason started talking about something else. </p><p>‘Hey.’ It said, ’I’m done with classes.’ </p><p>Piper smiled, getting out one of her sparkly markers before writing something down. ‘I was done an hour ago, I’m with some friends rn.’ </p><p>‘You’re busy?’ </p><p>Piper chuckled to herself. ‘No no, we do this everyday.’ </p><p>Soon they started talking about some school related stuff, and if Leo had put whipped cream on her head right then, she probably wouldn’t have noticed. She understood now, why Leo always got so distracted when he was talking to his soulmate, it was like nothing else in the world really mattered. </p><p>‘I really don’t like our history teacher.’ Her hand read. ‘he’s a jerk and I think he picks on me a lot.’ Piper giggled when she read that. Her soulmate just seemed so calm and composed all the time, it was funny to think that she’d feel that a teacher hated her. </p><p>Piper replied back with a funny story about her maths teacher, she noticed Jason scooting next to her since Leo had decided that he just had to lie down on the seat and stretch out like a cat. </p><p>Jason rested his head on her shoulder and Piper gave her best friend a little headset before turning back to look at her arm, writing something more down. Jason stayed there for a few minutes before sitting straight, his eyes wide when he looked at her arm. </p><p>“I recognise that writing.” He said, frowning.  “Piper, I know your soulmate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper hadn’t replied to her question for about an hour now, and Reyna was getting sleepy. </p><p>It wasn’t even a very hard question, all Reyna asked was if Piper would rather travel to the past pr the future. But Piper hadn’t written anything down for a while. Reyna wondered whether Piper got caught up in something, Reyna wondered if this was how Piper felt when Reyna simply didn’t respond to her for days. </p><p>She inspected her arm, it was way messier than it was a few days ago, the penis doodle was now just a fading pink blob, which only showed how much they talked these past days. Reyna liked Piper, she was fun and energetic, which admittedly - was sometimes draining because Reyna was the exact opposite of all that. </p><p>She pushed her blankets off, deciding to actually get some work done when he felt a soft tingle on her arm. Piper finally replied. </p><p>‘Hey, we need to talk.’ </p><p>Reyna raised an eyebrow. Her writing had none of the usual doodles and hearts that it usually did, it felt awfully bland for Piper, but the tone of her message wasn’t exactly happy either. </p><p>‘We are talking.’ Reyna replied. </p><p>There was a pause. ‘No, I mean I need to actually talk to you. Call me at xxx-xxx-xxx.’ </p><p>Reyna got up, grabbing her phone before carefully punching the numbers in, making sure to get all of them correct before calling her. The phi rung twice before she picked up. </p><p>“Hi…” Reyna whispered, she talked a lot with Piper, but now that she was actually talking to her, she was ten times more nervous. </p><p>Piper’s voice was beautiful. It was like she was singing in a light an airy voice. Reyna was sure that if Piper would tell her to jump off a cliff, Reyna probably would. “Reyna hi…we should talk about some stuff.” </p><p>Reyna frowned. “How do you know my name?” </p><p>There was a pause on the other side of the line. </p><p>“Jason told me.” </p><p>There was another uncomfortable silence, this time Reyna was scrambling for the right words. “I uh…” </p><p>“He told me that you two dated…well actually I knew that already since I was there for him after you broke up with him.” </p><p>Reyna could hear the venom in her voice at the last sentence, it wasn’t a surprise that Piper would hate the girl who broke her best friends heart, this was exactly the opposite of what Reyna wanted, and she couldn’t even get out of this one. </p><p>She was about to apologise when Piper spoke again. “Did you do it because of me being your soulmate?” </p><p>“Yes.” Reyna quietly confessed. </p><p>“If you loved him, why did you leave him?” <br/>Reyna could feel herself tearing up, how was she going to answer this right? “What’s the point if we aren’t soulmates. It’s not like we could have broken the system.” She sighed. “Instead of leading him on, I broke it off with him.” </p><p>There was laboured breathing on the other side of the line. </p><p>“I can’t believe you right now.” Piper breathed out. “If you go by that, are you just being nice to me because of a fucking system?” </p><p>Reyna opened her mouth. Then she shut it. </p><p>Was she being nice to her because they were soulmates? If she hadn’t been Piper’s soulmate would she even smile at her if they ever met? Now that Piper just said this, Reyna didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“You can’t even answer that, huh?” Reyna could feel the hurt in her voice. </p><p>There was silence. </p><p>“I don’t think I want to talk to you right now.” </p><p>Piper cut the line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Piper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate this.” Piper groaned, leading Jason out of the restaurant. She was sure that Jason could feel the change in her mood, she hadn’t spoken to Reyna in a week after all - and she was still mad at her for keeping such a big secret. </p><p>So to distract herself, when Saturday rolled around, she took Jason and went to one of the largest shopping centres in town. She didn’t need to buy anything as such, but wasting her dad’s money always made her feel better about life most of the times. And right now, she desperately needed some feeling better. </p><p>Jason sighed, walking a few steps behind her. “You obviously miss her, why don’t you talk to her?” He tried to reason. And yeah. That did sound like a valid reason, because she was pretty miserable without talking to her soulmate in such a long time, but she would wait - at least a few days more. That’s something she remembered her mother telling her a long time ago. </p><p>You need to let them know how mad you are, even if it hurts. </p><p>So she continued to drag Jason around the stores, buying things for Leo, and Percy and even her annoying half sister Drew, they all would get gifts - just because Piper didn’t want to face the situation in front of her. </p><p>The next stop was the food court, Jason wanted something to eat, and Piper had more than enough money to buy him a few meals. </p><p>“Why’d you have to date her?” She whined suddenly, kicking her legs to hit Jason in the shin as he ate his pasta. </p><p>Jason coughed, his face red - probably from embarrassment. “I…I didn’t mean to!” he defended, fixing his glasses in a poor attempt to hide his red face. “If i would have known earlier, I swear I wouldn’t date her, trust me.” </p><p>Piper laughed and shook her head. “I know, I know…I just can’t believe it.” </p><p>She let out a soft breath. “I guess it is a small world after all.” </p><p>Jason nodded and took another bite, happy that he wouldn’t have to say anything else, when Piper was in one of her moods anything could tick her off. “How’s your pizza?” He asked instead, hoping that it would be a safe question. </p><p>Piper shrugged and pushed her plate in Jason’s direction. She wasn’t really in the mood for eating, maybe she’d give the slice to Leo when they got back home - but then again, he was spending the day with his soulmate, he probably didn’t need her to show up with pizza. </p><p>Just the thought of her best friend and his soulmate dampened her mood again, why did Reyna have to break her best friends heart? She knew how heartbroken Jason was over it, so why was he acting like this barely affected him now? </p><p>It wasn’t making the situation easier for Piper. She either had to choose her best friend since they were 10 or her soulmate, who she knew for just more than a week, but she loved her so much. </p><p>Piper was going to ask Jason about his food when she saw his eyes widen, he was looking at something far behind her. He didn’t look scared, but he was definitely shocked, it reminded her of the time they walked in on his dad making out with his secretary. </p><p>She turned around, trying to follow his line of sight. That’s when she saw. </p><p>Her hair was long, in one neat braid, and she was wearing a dark purple button shirt and black jeans. She was talking to two other people, her hands moving animatedly with each word she said. Although she was smiling, Piper could see that it didn’t quite meet her eyes. </p><p>She’d never seen her picture before, but Jason’s lovestruck definition from months ago was enough. </p><p>It was Reyna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first she only saw Jason. </p><p>Blonde hair in it’s usual quiff and he was wearing his favourite purple jacket. She wanted to go greet him, maybe catch up with him and ask how he’d doing. </p><p>That’s when she saw Piper. She had seen her before in pictures and even if she hadn’t, Reyna was sure she’d recognise her anywhere. Her hair was up in a topknot and she was laughing around with Jason, trying to force feed him frenchfries. </p><p>It was like that phonecall they had the other day didn’t even happen. </p><p>Reyna wanted to turn around, she didn’t need to talk to Piper right now, she was sure she’d say the wrong thing again - or pathetically freeze up. But it was too late, Piper already caught her eye, and now she was standing up. </p><p>As much as Reyna hated confrontation, but walking off right now of all times just seemed like a bad idea, and it was probably going to backfire. It’s not like she had much to lose, Piper was probably still mad at her. </p><p>“Reyna…” </p><p>Piper was in front of her now, hands on hips. She didn’t look mad, but she didn’t look happy either. </p><p>Reyna could see her eyes clearly, and saying that they were prettier than how they looked in pictures was an understatement. Piper’s eyes were easily the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen, if it weren't for the situation, Reyna was sure she could spend hours just staring into them. </p><p>“Oh uh…hi.” Reyna smiled, tucking a strand of hair back into her braid. She needed to get a grip of herself. “I didn’t know you came to this mall.” </p><p>Piper chuckled. “Yeah…it’s a little far from where we live but it has the best food.” She explained, as much as she tried to, Reyna could tell that there was so much awkwardness in the air, it didn't help that Jason was staring at them from the table. </p><p>Piper was probably thinking the same thing because she turned to look at the table, mouthing something to Jason before looking at her again. “I think we need to talk.” She sighed. “We can go back to the table?” </p><p>Reyna nodded, following Piper to the table, sitting in the across from Jason, Piper sliding into the booth next to her. Jason was staring at both of them, playing with his hands nervously. “So…” He coughed. “Hi guys.” </p><p>Reyna couldn’t help but snort. </p><p>Piper rolled her eyes. </p><p>The air around the three of them was still pretty tense. “We all have things we ned to say, son’t we?” Reyna asked, trying her best to use the tone she always used during school councillor meetings to get people to listen to her. </p><p>Considering that the both of them were looking at her and nodding, it was working pretty well. </p><p>“How about we start at the count of three then?” Reyna proposed. “If we just spit out what we feel is most important, I guess the other things will just feel easier to talk about after that, don’t you think?” </p><p>Piper nodded. “That’s a pretty good idea actually.” </p><p>“Okay then.” Jason cleared his throat. </p><p>“One.” </p><p>Reyna took a deep breath. </p><p>“Two.” </p><p>Reyna closed her eyes. </p><p>“Three.” </p><p>Reyna opened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you, it’s just a lot to take in.” </p><p>“I don’t see why I’m still here.” </p><p>“I thought you’d hate me if you found out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper and Reyna talked. </p><p>They talked for hours, about why Reyna didn’t want to tell Piper her real name, and why Piper was so mad about it. Jason was allowed to pipe in with answers to questions when he was needed, otherwise he kept his eyes focused on the phone in front of him. </p><p>Piper sighed and leaned back on her chair, running a hand through her hair. “Does this mean we’re good?” She asked, daring to look across the table at Reyna. She looked so regal, with her in a neat braid and her shirt properly ironed, nails done to perfection. </p><p>Suddenly she felt self conscious of her tangle hair and frayed t shirt, she would’ve tried to dress better if she knew that she’d bump into Reyna at the mall. </p><p>Reyna laughed and nodded, reaching over and holding Piper’s hand. “I can’t believe we were so hung up on something that could be solved in a conversation.” She smiled and Piper nodded, feeling instantly at ease. </p><p>It didn’t matter that they were so different. </p><p>Reyna liked her. She liked Reyna. </p><p>That was all that mattered right now. </p><p>Their fond little moment was promptly ended by Jason sneezing, earning himself the attention of both the girls. </p><p>“Bless you.” Reyna curtly said. </p><p>Piper frowned softly. “Jace…it won’t be too weird for you though, that we’re dating?” She asked.  </p><p>Jason thought for a moment, frowning and playing with fingers, something he always did when he was nervous. </p><p>“I don’t mind.” He finally said. </p><p>“I guess it might be a little awkward at first, but I swear, no hard feelings towards anyone.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I love you two too much to come in between you like that you know?” He tried to explain. </p><p>Reyna smiled and leaned across the table to hug Jason, who smiled and patted her back. Piper knew Jason well enough to know that he wasn’t faking it right now, and that thought made her a bit happier. </p><p>After Piper gave Jason another hug, she stood up and brushed the food crumbs from her clothes. “We should get going now, it’s getting late.” She said, offering Reyna a hand. </p><p>“We could drop you off on the way.” Jason quipped. “It’s on they back anyways.” </p><p>Reyna nodded. “That would be great.” </p><p>Piper held Reyna’s hand and walked to the mall parking lot behind Jason, who looked perfectly content looking into shop windows and smiling at little children. </p><p>She grinned and held onto Reyna’s hand a little tighter, trying to smuggle into her warmth. “Are you cold?” She asked and Piper shook her head, it wasn’t as if Reyna had a jacket to offer anyways. </p><p>As they walked across the concrete, Piper couldn’t help but notice that Reyna was taller than her. </p><p>And they fit together perfectly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it since this is new to my writing style! </p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>